


don't call it puppy love

by bigbadw0lf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/pseuds/bigbadw0lf
Summary: He cleared his throat. “The dog reminds you of me?’’ Keiji’s heart was beating wildly against his ribcage, the thrum reverberating in his ears. He always felt like his love for Bokuto was bigger than his body, but he never felt overwhelmed or anxious by it—just incredibly calm.Wherein Bokuto’s been acting strange lately and Akaashi quickly finds out why.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	don't call it puppy love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rexittiux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexittiux/gifts).



> > **Happy birthday my sweet queen Rex!🥳 Hope you have A DAY AS AMAZING AS YOU ARE! TE AMO BB!**
>> 
>> **(Kinda cute fun fact, we started our friendship in my birthday🥺💞 So glad to be spending yours, albeit at long distance, with you too🥰)**  
> 
> 
> **Hope you like this lil present... with a plot that I tried to pick around our conversations. Here I present Bokuaka + a puppy cause my dear Rex loves animals and Bokuaka, and I love my dear Rex❤🥺**
> 
> Thanks to my lovely, amazingly talented friends [Kim](https://twitter.com/ochakouo)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightplaces) (my babe Iwa-chan, my cucumber partner!!!), Loh/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMournerNoFunerals93) (my lovely Omi-kun!!!), [Sof](https://twitter.com/dead_0rbit)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimi) (my sweet, fellow latina queen!!!) for beta reading this!🥰💘 I love ya babes so much!
> 
> Title from [강아지 이야기] 라이너스의 담요 'Don't Call it Puppy Love'.

“‘Kaashi, I’m home!’’

Bokuto stumbled upon Keiji sitting on the couch of their living room. Keiji watched the familiar grin slowly take over his face.

Looking at Bokuto, Keiji’s expression softened upon seeing his disheveled hair. He hadn’t seen him in what felt like so long—too long—due to their newly changed schedule, but like every time, witnessing Bokuto’s everlasting happiness each time he saw him, he felt grateful beyond words—not quite managing to grasp how lucky he had gotten to be blessed with Bokuto in his life.

“Did you fight Jackasuke-san again, Bokuto-san?’’ Keiji’s voice was leveled and blunt like a hammer against a flat, gravel surface. Bokuto’s eyes widened and he shook his head, so Keiji added, curiosity tinging his tone, “Or perhaps, Miya-san dressed as Jackasuke?’’

Suddenly stopping at trying to pull the jersey over his head, Bokuto’s hands fell to his sides and his eyes settled on Keiji, who was looking at him with an unreadable emotion fogging his eyes. Bokuto’s mouth opened slightly, about to hastily try to make a—probably—poor attempt at an excuse of why his black shirt was covered in copious amounts of strands of white hair when the corners of Keiji’s lips pulled up in an almost imperceptible smile, one Bokuto himself would’ve missed if he hadn’t been aware of Keiji’s every little tell.

He huffed, relieved at the playfulness in Keiji’s tone. “Aghasheee! Don’t tease me like that!’’ After pulling his shirt over his head and facing Keiji, Bokuto moved towards him to give him a quick, swift peck on the lips that left Keiji momentarily stunned, before striding towards their bedroom, humming a cheery tune underneath his breath.

Keiji smiled to himself and pushed his book to the side table, perching his glasses higher up his nose and trying to ignore the heat rising up his cheeks.

Soon enough, in what felt like just a breath, Bokuto was back and making his way to his usual place over Keiji’s lap before he could get a word in—not that he would protest having his fiancée close by, especially after such a long time where they didn’t see each other regularly.

Like muscle memory, Keiji’s fingers threaded through Bokuto’s hair and he marveled at the comforting image of his finger, with the golden ring, interwoven against Bokuto’s white and silver hair. Moving it down towards the back of his head, he scratched lightly against the scalp in the way he knew Bokuto enjoyed the most, eliciting a contented sigh from his partner.

Once his hand touched slightly damp hair close to the nape, a sudden thought struck him. If Bokuto had taken a shower after practice and changed into other clothes, why were so many strands of white hair covering his shirt? Keiji knew Bokuto’s routine like the palm of his hand and he always packed two shirts, due to his eager and perpetual excitement often landing him in sticky situations where he ended up more often than not with ugly stains on the fabric.

“How was practice today?’’ Bokuto didn’t move, instead, he just sighed, basking in the comfort of Keiji’s touch. “Did you go anywhere with the team?’’ he asked, genuine curiosity laced within his tone.

Just as Keiji was convinced Bokuto would start a rant about something Shouyou or Atsumu had done, Bokuto bolted from his lap and stood on his feet.

Keiji’s eyebrow went up almost to his hairline as he observed.

Bokuto gulped under Keiji’s gaze. “Oh! I just remember I need to… do something,’’ he grinned impishly, “that coach asked me to do! Will come back soon! It’ll be just a few minutes.’’

Knowing not to push Bokuto when he was so obviously nervous, fidgeting fingers was his tell when he was lying. Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s back as he turned around to retreat to their room.

In his haste to get away from the living room, however, a part of the right leg of his pants got caught by a splinter of the center table, in turn pulling down the pants from his hips.

Bokuto yelped once he felt a breeze hitting his buttocks and as he quickly pulled his pants up, Keiji hid his upcoming chuckle behind his hand and faked a cough. With the motion, however, a piece of white paper with what seemed like scribbles had started falling from Bokuto’s back pocket and Keiji’s hand instinctively reached out to catch the falling object.

“Boku—’’

Bokuto’s voice interrupted, “In a bit, ‘Kaashi. It’s urgent!’’

Keiji was left on the couch, a paper clenched in his fist. Curious enough to look, he smoothed the wrinkled paper over his thigh and his eyes widened, then softened upon reading the content.

It was a receipt, in black, loopy calligraphy scribbled with the confirmation of the adoption of a 2-month-old puppy for one Bokuto Koutarou.

It was almost Keiji’s birthday and he remembered their midnight talks about adopting a dog together that had never been fulfilled due to their different work schedules. His eyes and nose crinkled at the thought of Bokuto going out of his way, even after what must have been a tiring practice.

Akaashi Keiji had always had a soft spot for dogs, and his heart felt incredibly warm by the affection he felt for Bokuto, whose endearing ways and gestures always left him incredibly flustered, despite Keiji’s usually stoic behavior.

He heard a rustling coming from their bedroom but ignored it, instead humming a low tune that he later realized was identical to the tune Bokuto usually sang when Keiji stroked his hair.

—

Although he had been expecting it, spent days of agonizingly trying to hide the fact he knew Bokuto was getting them a dog, he still was left astounded on what should’ve been an inconspicuous Saturday, way before his birthday even came.

“I’m gonna get some groceries! Let’s make brownies today!’’

Keiji hummed, nodding through his sleepy, drowsy state. Although he took whatever opportunity he was allowed to spend more time with Bokuto, he had never been an early bird, and the fact he had spent the previous night staying up to finish his work before the deadline didn’t help at all.

He was about to say so when Bokuto pleasantly surprised him, leaning over and brushing his lips softly over his bared forehead—hair pulled back by the headband he often used now that his hair had gotten progressively longer.

Eyes fluttering shut, he basked in the lingering touch after Bokuto pulled back. Once he opened his eyes, sleep still clinging onto his fuzzy mind, he was greeted by Bokuto beaming at him in a way that still somehow left him breathless even after all these years. If he were to compare Bokuto’s grin and the sensation that it instilled in him at that moment, it would be nothing short of the sun’s warmth.

Without letting him utter another word, Bokuto turned back, calling over his shoulder, “If you need anything, text me!’’ Another breathtaking smile was thrown Keiji’s way and Bokuto exited the room with bouncing steps.

Once the door closed, Keiji sighed and returned to cuddling against the bedsheets, soaking into the coziness and warmth that, although pleasant, felt lacking in comparison to Bokuto Koutarou’s warmth by his side. His nose brushed against the soft bed sheet fabric, his eyes fluttering shut as he promptly fell into a peaceful sleep.

—

It was hours later that Keiji was jolted awake by grunting noises startled by what seemed like a thunderstorm invading his house.

A thump resonated against the floorboards from the living room and Keji heard a muffled groan, and sat on the bed, bedsheets pooling around his hips and hand going instinctively to his bedside table drawer. Fumbling around, a relieved sigh left him once he found a heavy, cylindrical-shaped metal bar they usually oftentimes used for back massages after long hours training for Bokuto, and agonizingly, endless hours sitting hunched over his desk for Keiji.

Glancing at the clock by the side table, he did quick math of how many hours Bokuto had been gone for. _2 hours._ A cold apprehension settled in the pit of his gut; it hadn’t been enough time for Bokuto to finish grocery shopping. They usually took at least 3 hours—and that was when they went _together and_ Keiji always made sure they had a list put together before going there.

He stood up, slipping on his owl flip flops and quietly shuffled towards the living room.

Sunlight filtered through the open curtains on their window, illuminating the space in soft golds and a dreamlike quality in strong contrast to the interesting scene he stumbled upon.

Akaashi Keiji had always had a kind of biased, soft spot towards dogs; his weakness for them meant the fluffy creatures never failed to capture his attention whenever one was in his near vicinity.

He figured it was because dogs were pure-hearted and well-intended. The ones he had back at home helped him immensely through a lonely childhood.

Instead of spending evenings by himself, where solitude would threaten to consume him whole, he spent afternoons occupying his mind by going to practice. Upon returning home, the rest of the evening was spent with a hand mindlessly carding through the fur of his dear Inuku, a small, loud poodle that loved to drool over his hand.

However, as he stepped in his own living room, Keiji found himself weighing his options: unpack whatever was happening in front of him or go back to sleep without figuring it out.

After a moment of staring, he walked with deliberate slowness towards the man laying the ground and carefully hovered over him. His curiosity over why Bokuto was lying on the floor of their living room with a puppy far outweighed the absurdity of the situation.

It wasn’t the most astounding thing Bokuto had done throughout their relationship. In his opinion, the surprise proposal while still on the court after winning for a second time against the Adlers had the gold medal for that.

But this? This was a close second. Mostly due to its unexpectedness.

The sight of Bokuto sprawled on the floor, face being licked over and over by a small dog—that from where Keiji stood, was a mix between a husky and a golden retriever, maybe?—made Keiji let out an uncharacteristically loud snort.

His snort pulled Bokuto’s attention from the dog to Keiji and he beamed at him from his place and made grabby hands up towards him. Although Keiji wasn’t someone that laughed so irrevocably or freely, Bokuto had always been the one that seemed to pull the sincerest smiles from him.

Keiji was still smiling at the adorable image of Bokuto and the dog, whose tongue was lolling out of his mouth in tiny, deep pants when Bokuto’s words startled him.

“‘Kaashi, meet… Akaashi!’’

Well, he hadn’t been expecting _that_.

Keiji blinked. “What?’’

Bokuto propped up on his knee from the floor, very careful not to let the puppy get hurt in the process. Once he managed to be steady on his feet, he moved closer to Keiji.

“‘Kaashi!’’ Bokuto grinned and moved the eager puppy towards Keiji’s face. He repeated, more profusely but just as bright, “Puppy Akaashi, meet love of my life, Akaashi!’’

As adorable and heartwarming as Bokuto calling him the love of his life was, Keiji was more stunned, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact he now, apparently, shared a name with his— _their?_ —dog.

“Bokuto-san,’’ Akaashi said, voice solemn and calm, “did you name the dog after me?’’

“Yes! I miss you so much when I’m not with you, ‘Kaashi!’’ Bokuto probably didn’t notice but he shifted closer towards Keiji, as natural as the sun rising every day. The soft smile tugging at his face muscles threatened to break Keiji’s impassive expression.

“What does that have to do with the dog?’’ Keiji took the opportunity that Bokuto’s confused expression presented to lean over and grab the dog from his arms. Not a half-second after Keiji had cradled the puppy safely in his own arms, Bokuto started fussing around them.

He reeled in the feeling of soft, short fur under his skin that petting a dog provided, and the fact he hadn’t held such a small puppy in so long, and the way Bokuto explained he had decided to adopt a dog as a surprise, since they spent so much time without the other due to their hectic work lives _(“Our schedules don’t line up, Akaashi!!! I need to have Akaashi by my side!’’ Bokuto had cheerfully whined)_.

Keiji nodded, entertained by the dog’s rumbling as he caressed him and by Bokuto’s story when his loving boyfriend of 3 years now confessed he had taken a liking to Akaashi—the dog, not Keiji—upon a visit they had to do to the shelter for MSBY because his heart had immediately fallen for the creature’s puppy eyes. They reminded him of Keiji himself.

“You…’’ Keiji’s words caught in his throat, flooded by the emotion that was Bokuto Koutarou’s presence in his life. He cleared his throat. “The dog reminds you of me?’’ Keiji’s heart was beating wildly against his ribcage, the thrum reverberating in his ears. He always felt like his love for Bokuto was bigger than his body, but he never felt overwhelmed or anxious by it—just incredibly calm.

“Yes, Aghaashe!’’ Bokuto beamed.

After nodding at him, Bokuto continued rambling about how Kozume Shouyou had dragged his husband Kenma to accompany them both to adopt one dog each.

Clearing his throat, he interrupted Bokuto’s rant. “I’m flattered this dog reminds you of me. Though, maybe we should give him another name?’’ Keiji tilted his head to the side. “Something less confusing, for both the dog and me?’’

Bokuto pouted. “Do you have any ideas?’’

Keiji shook his head, petting the dog’s fur. Once he saw Bokuto deflating at the thought, he suggested, “What about we think about it for a bit? We aren’t in a rush, that way we can come up with a really good name.’’

Bokuto nodded and beamed disarmingly at Keiji, again.

“You’re amazing, ‘Kaashi!’’ The dog let out a small bark that made both of them startle, eyes widening. Keiji and Bokuto chuckled. “Not you, dog Akaashi,’’ Bokuto leaned closer, face to face with the puppy’s face, “I was talking to love of my life ‘Kaashi!’’

Keiji couldn’t have helped it if he tried, so he just followed his heart and leaned up, capturing Bokuto’s lips in a sweet kiss. Bokuto returned it with the same enthusiasm, sweet and tight, not willing to let go of the heady flavor of their lips pressed together.

—

Much later, when they were about to sleep, Akaashi spooning Bokuto and dog Akaashi in a makeshift bed by their side, Bokuto suddenly yelped and turned around, startling Akaashi, who pulled his arms by his side.

“Akaashi, what about Shujinkou*?’’

Keiji contemplated the name before looking at Bokuto with a tilt to his head. “Isn’t that a long name for a dog?’’

Bokuto grinned at him, hand going to his chin and Keiji knew for a fact before he told him that he had already thought this through.

“We can call him Shu for short!’’

Keiji nodded and took advantage of their position to press his lips against Bokuto’s forehead.

“Shu it is, then.’’

“Shu!’’ Bokuto repeated, towards the dog’s direction and Keiji chuckled when _Shu_ , a few centimeters away from them, barked at the new name.

Bokuto’s arms moved around them as Keiji cuddled against his chest, his warmth surrounding him, and the high-pitched barks by their side making him smile and nuzzle his nose against the column of Bokuto’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> —Shujinkou (主人公) means '' _protagonist; main character; hero(ine) (of a story)'', '_ cause "We are the protagonists of the world,'' am I right?😉 Also, this is my first time writing Bokuaka, so... be kind to me ajkga.
> 
>  ** **—** Rexita bb!! My sweet love (!!!) ¡¡¡Te amooo!!! FELIZ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS bb🥰 Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco.** **Hope you liked the lil' Kenhina bit🤔💕**
> 
> **—**
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Kudos and/or comments are very welcome and appreciated 🥰 
> 
> Also, if you liked this fic and would like to share it I made a graphic [here](https://twitter.com/ttodomomo/status/1316244169271148544)!  
> [ttodomomo](https://twitter.com/ttodomomo) is my twitter if you want to talk!💞
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
